Forbidden Love
by FallingWithGrace
Summary: WilliamDylan SLASH. When William admits his feelings to Dylan, Dylan finds that he loves William too. They love each other, but the world may not love them back, starting with their father...
1. Prologue: Hidden Secrets

**Author's Note**: I don't own _Yours, Mine, and Ours_ or any of the characters in this story. I don't own Dylan North and William Beardsley. I don't own the actors. I _do _own this plotline.

**Warning**: THIS STORY INVOLVES INCESTUOUS RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN THE CHARACTERS WILLIAM BEARDSLEY AND DYLAN NORTH. AS IN HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS. DYLAN AND WILLIAM. SLASH. Don't read if you'll be offended.

**prologue.**

_Hidden Secrets._

Dylan North perked up in bed, pushing the light quilt away from on top of him that his mother had made. He'd been hearing the sniffs for awhile now—he was just too lazy to get up. That was, until he realized that someone was _crying_—and that someone was no other than William Beardsley, his new stepbrother. It worried him that of all people _William _was crying, because his brother was too strong and confident to be in such a distraught manner.

Dylan ran his hand through his dark brown hair, which was all mussed—seeing that he had been turning all night—a bad habit he tended to have. Oh well, a shower and brushing took care of his hair, but there was something going on that he had to take care of right now.

"Hey," he said, breaking the silence as he managed to push himself up in his bed, supported by his arm. He shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of the sleepiness, and he glanced at the digital clock that lay near his bed. 3:05 in the morning—why was William crying at _this _time? What was going on, and _why _was he crying anyway? "Will—dude, are you ok?" His voice was purely concern and care, but William didn't reply.

Instead there was a fumble from William's bed and a scuffle of blanket. The sound of haggard building filled the room, and Dylan tried to listen for his stepbrother's quiet sniffs. "Come on, Will—maybe _Aldo_ would try that, but aren't you old enough? Come on, I'm not stupid. You're not sleeping, so what's wrong?"

There was no answer.

Dylan waited for a few seconds, and then climbed out of his bed. Stumbling over the soft carpet to the other side of his room, he climbed up on the bottom of William's bed and waited for an answer.

It still didn't come.

"Come on, Will. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," came the muffled answer from under the sheets. Dylan couldn't help the small grin that crossed his face. William had never been a good liar, and he wasn't starting now. He was so honest, and the fact that he was lying just ran through his voice, making him completely unbelievable.

"Come on, buddy. I'm not going to hurt you."

William abandoned his cover of indifference and pushed himself up in bed, revealing himself to his stepbrother with a choked sob. In the dark, Dylan could hardly see him, and he flicked on a lamp on William's desk that lay next to his bed.

"Oh God," said Dylan, in a worried voice.

William's appearance suddenly impacted him greatly, the gratitude stepbrother's features standing out clearly in the weak light of the lamp. William's hair was disheveled, his eyes red and blotchy from crying. His cheeks glistened with tears and his voice trembled with soft whimpers.

"Will, what's the matter?" He reached cautiously up to his stepbrother's cheek and wiped away a tear. "Come on, tell me."

Will shook his head and curled his body into a ball, his arms wrapped protectively around his legs.

"Come on, Will. I won't hurt you… please, it's ok, bro." Dylan's voice faltered as he stared at this broken individual. This scared boy was his brother—the same William that was so strong and so beautiful…

What had happened to him?

"I'm scared," William managed to whisper softly.

"Why?" Dylan bluntly asked the obvious question and then flushed. He felt so insensitive, so brash.

"There's something about me that's…" William struggled for the right words, keeping his eyes down at his hands. "_Different._"

"What? Come on, Will, you don't deserve to cry." Dylan suddenly felt like crying himself, the tears running through his voice.

"I… I'm in love," William choked through his tears. "I'm _scared_, Dylan. I'm scared…"

"Why? Come on, Will, it can't be _that _bad. Does she not like you back or something?"

"It's not a girl, Dylan. I'm gay." There was a skittish finality in William's voice.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the brothers.

"Oh," whispered Dylan. Then… "Who is it?"

William looked at him, his eyes glistening with tears. "I'm gay, Dylan, and I'm in love with you."

**Author's Note**: It was short, but it's just the prologue. Review for more, maybe?

-Falling With Grace


	2. NOTE

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for all the feedback and support that you have given me. At 15, your reviews meant the world to me and I enjoyed every bit of my moments on . This is a unique, incredible community and my fellow Tryan lovers helped me so much. Just so you know, I do not know if I intend to continue many of these fictions-perhaps with the exception of _Stolen Light-_or if I happen to find a loose storyline that I plan to edit. I'm sorry, but at 15, I was naive and ambitious and crazy, and even though I still am many of those things-my writing style at age 19 has changed dramatically. If I do continue my fictions, they will be on the account strawberryfinn (so please add that author to alerts/favorites/etc.) Thank you so much for all of your support-your reviews were incredibly beautiful. The fictions that I have up here will be left here unless I decide to revise them, and in that case, they will be removed from the FallingWithGrace account and reposted at strawberryfinn.

I have recently begun working with the _Glee _fandom, so expect to see a lot of fictions from that area

So it's www . fanfiction . net / ~strawberryfinn (without the spaces).

All my love,

FallingWithGrace


End file.
